


You're In Love With Me?

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Originally on TumblrHere's a prompt for you friend (: Regina thinks she will never ever have a chance at love again because she already had her second chance with Robin and that didn't work out but Emma reassures her that that's not true (because she's madly in love with Regina and deep down Regina also has feelings for Emma)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You're In Love With Me?

“I’ll never have a chance at love again,” Regina frowns.

“Don’t say that. You’ll find your happiness,” Emma reassures her. 

“How? Look what happened with Robin. That turned out lovely,” Regina snorts.

“Regina….”

“I have to die, Emma. It’s the only way,” Regina slumps onto the couch. 

“I don’t think so,” Emma smiles.

“What, you’re just gonna let the Queen roam around Storybrooke forever, until she gets bored and sets it on fire?”

“Oh, quit being so dramatic,” Emma rolls her eyes.

“I am not!” Regina gasps.

Emma crosses her arms over her chest and just glares at her. Regina glares back until she can’t take it anymore, and she concedes. 

“Fine. What were you thinking?” Regina asks. 

“Okay, don’t get mad, but I think we can join the two of you together again,” Emma says, carefully, as to not alarm Regina. 

Regina ponders the thought for a moment and replies, “I’ve already thought of that.”

“And what did you think?”

“She’s a bitch and I don’t want her,” Regina huffs.

“Regina!”

“What? It’s true. Besides, she kills.”

“Actually, she may have killed people back in the day, but now she’s just manipulating people. She’s basically harmless,” Emma exclaims. “Regina, I know the Queen was always the worst part of you, but she’s also just that; a part of you. She’s what makes you special. Don’t take that away. I’ve seen you two as a whole before, and sure, you were kind of a bitch when I first met you, but you’ve redeemed yourself since then. I’ve seen how much you’ve grown. I believe in you.”

“But what if it gets to be too much?” Regina asks, her head down. 

Emma reaches forward and grabs Regina’s hands. “That’s what I’m here for.” She smiles at Regina’s lips, and gently leans forward to kiss her. 

“Wait,” Regina stops her, “Hook?”

“What about him?” 

“….”

“We broke up,” Emma says. 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m in love with someone else,” Emma replies.

“You’re in love with me?” Regina asks.

“How could you tell?” Emma sarcastically responds.

“Thank God,” Regina smiles, “I’m in love with you too.”

“Then what was all that worry about not finding love again?” Emma teases. 

“I was afraid……I was afraid you wouldn’t love me back.”

Emma rushes forward to place her lips on Regina’s. “How’s that for love?”


End file.
